Un Noël en Communauté
by Rei-no-Bara
Summary: Aragorn décide d'adopter une fête Hobbite : Noël. Encore faut-il trouver des cadeaux pour tout le monde ! Et réussir à déclarer ses sentiments ! Et ce n'est jamais facile ! Pour personne ! One-shot !


**Je sais on est au mois d'Août et j'écris une fic avec de la neige et sur Noël ! Faut pas chercher à comprendre ! J'ai trop écouté « Noël en Mordor » de Naheulband (petite pub en passant). **

**Je me base autant sur les films que sur les livres pour les personnages. Et je modifie la fin : la Communauté ne se sépare pas tout de suite. Ils restent tous plusieurs mois à la cité du Gondor après la destruction de l'anneau. Eowyn et Faramir ne sont pas encore marié et Aragorn n'a jamais aimé Arwen (qui n'est d'ailleurs pas là). **

**Hormis ça tout vient du grand maître Tolkien ! **

**Merci ! **

**XxX**

- La neige ! La neige arrive !

Pippin courait dans les rues blanches de la cité du Gondor, criant sans cesse et manquant de se faire renverser à chaque fois par les habitants. Le Semi-homme ne s'arrêta pas un seul instant, ne pensa même pas à ralentir. Il montait les différents étages, parcourait les couloirs en un éclair. Il parvint enfin à destination : la salle du trône.

- La neige est là !

Aragorn, nouveau roi du Gondor leva la tête pour observer son ancien compagnon tout essoufflé. Il était en plein conseil de guerre autour d'une table avec l'elfe Legolas, le nain Gimli, le mage Gandalf, Eomer du Rohan ainsi que des généraux du Gondor dont Beregond. Ils avaient des décisions à prendre au sujet des dernières troupes d'orques qui circulaient encore sur les terres libres. L'ancien rôdeur prit la parole :

- Reprenez d'abord votre souffle.

Pippin prit une grande inspiration, gonflant sa poitrine au maximum avant de répéter une énième fois :

- La neige arrive !

- Il me semble que l'on avait compris, reprit Gandalf. Mais encore ?

- La tradition hobbite ? Un mois après la neige ? Cela ne vous dit rien ?

Tout le monde resta interdit, fixant le Touque sans comprendre. Seul Gandalf sembla un peu moins perdu. Aragorn congédia gentiment son ami de la main :

- Nous serons ravi d'entendre votre explication quand nos esprits seront moins préoccupés. Vous et vos compagnons pourrez alors enrichir notre culture.

Pippin hocha la tête avant de sortir. Il fallait qu'il retrouve ses amis. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où trois Hobbits en bonne santé pouvaient se trouver : la cuisine.

Plus tard les quatre Semis-hommes tout excités se représentèrent devant le roi et leurs amis.

- Cette fois vous avez toute notre attention, dit Gandalf.

- La neige tombe enfin ! Dans la Comté il y a une vieille tradition dont nous avons oublié l'origine qui est de s'offrir des cadeaux lors d'une journée un mois après la chute de la première neige de l'année. Nous n'avons pu le faire lors de notre long périple, ne sachant plus nous repérer dans les jours. Mais cette fois la neige tombe et nous l'avons vu !

- Des cadeaux ? Quel genre de cadeaux ? demanda Gimli.

- N'importe, répondit Merry. Le seul but étant de faire plaisir à ceux que l'on aime. Que ce soit un homme ou une femme.

- J'aime cette idée, murmura Legolas. C'est un moment de joie simple à partager.

- C'est aussi un on moment pour avouer de quelconques sentiments. N'est-ce pas Sam ? ria Pippin.

- Pas encore cette histoire !

- Quelle histoire ?

- Eh bien Gimli, raconta Merry, sachez que notre cher Samsagace est pris d'amour pour une jeune fille. Voulant profitez de cette fête il lui fit un jour un immense bouquet de magnifiques fleur. Sauf qu'il est resté toute la journée debout devant la porte de sa maison, n'osant pas frapper et lui offrir son cadeau. A la fin les fleurs ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Et lui était frigorifié !

Sam se mit à rougir comme un coquelicot et détourna le regard, sous le rire de ses amis. Aragorn, qui était silencieux jusque-là se mit debout et prit la parole :

- Je trouve cette idée attirante. Je déclare donc cette fête obligatoire dans tout le royaume du Gondor. Que l'on fasse partir des messagers. Dans un mois chacun pourra dire à toutes les personnes qu'il les aime.

Un des gardes s'inclina avant de sortir pour s'acquitter de cette tâche. Aragorn se retourna vers Pippin.

- Comment appelez-vous cette fête ?

- Noël.

Les Semis-hommes allaient partir, joyeux, quand Frodon s'arrêta et se retourna vers le trône :

- Et pour l'arbre ?

- Quel arbre ? demanda Legolas.

- Nous avons aussi pour coutume de décorer un arbre. Nous le coupons normalement dans les forêts alentours et le ramenons chez nous. La famille entière le décore ensuite avec de la nourriture. Celle-ci servira ensuite à faire un grand festin où chacun aura sa place.

- Je ne crois pas que cela sera possible cette fois, dit doucement Aragorn en jetant des regards à Legolas. Je pense que notre ami elfe ici présent ne pourrait supporter que l'on abatte un arbre innocent.

Legolas acquiesça. Il avait quelque peu pali en entendant cette partie de la tradition. Combien d'arbres par années tombaient sous le poids des haches ? Il argumenta à son tour :

- Et que dira Sylvebarbe s'il vous voit avec une hache dans les mains ?

- Notre ami ne nous le pardonnera pas c'est sur, pensa Pippin à voix haute. Tant pis nous trouverons un autre moyen.

Ils sortirent de la salle du trône, laissant leurs amis imaginer le pire. On pouvait s'attendre à tout de la part des Hobbits.

A tout mais certainement pas à ce qu'ils virent dans la grande cour.

Les hobbits s'étaient concertés et avaient trouvés un moyen de substitution, accepté à l'unanimité. Ils s'étaient arrangés avec le cuisinier et avaient pu prendre de la nourriture fraiche dans le garde-manger. Ils avaient ensuite tout emballés dans de la peau et des chutes de tissu et maintenu le tout avec de la corde fine. Le résultat avait la forme d'une grosse boule de couleur. Profitant ensuite d'une relève de garde ils s'étaient fait la courte échelle pour aller accrocher leurs décorations improvisées dans les hautes branches de l'arbre blanc du Gondor qui fleurissait de nouveau. Ils respiraient la bonne humeur.

Le reste de la Communauté sortit du château alors que la dernière boule était mise en place. Aragorn manqua défaillir quand il vit l'arbre symbolique ainsi défiguré. Legolas dut le retenir pour qu'il ne tombe pas sur les marches, bien que lui-même ne se sente pas très bien. Gandalf ne pouvait dire un mot, autant amusé que choqué par les hobbits. Seul Gimli riait franchement de ce bon tour. Si d'autres qu'eux avaient osé cela aurait été considérés comme une traitrise, un acte de révolte et aurait sûrement été jugé. Les Hobbits s'étaient figés en voyant la mine de leurs anciens compagnons. Juché sur les épaules de Merry, Pippin murmura à son cousin :

- Je crois que nous avons encore fait une bêtise.

Il n'y eut pas de sanction. Les Hobbits durent donc simplement renoncer à leurs décorations. Ils se consolèrent en accrochant les « boules » de Noël dans leurs chambres, gracieusement offerte par Aragorn. Et Gandalf usa de sa magie pour éclairer la cité et les consoler quelque peu. Chaque rempart scintillait à présent de mille feux, comme si des bougies étaient disposées dessus. Ces lumières ne devraient pas s'éteindre durant le mois, quel que soit le temps. On pouvait passer la main à travers ces lumières sans ressentir la moindre chaleur. Des familles aidèrent aussi en allumant leurs propres bougies aux fenêtres de leurs maisons ou aux coins des rues. Ce spectacle était magnifique la nuit tombée. La bonne humeur se répandait dans la cité blanche. La vie renaissait sous la neige. A présent les pensées de chacun étaient tournées vers les cadeaux qu'il comptait offrir et à qui. Les échoppes battirent leur plein.

**XXX**

Gimli fut le plus rapide de toute la cité. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec le forgeron de la ville, Fralon, déjà quelque temps auparavant. Son statut de Nain aidant beaucoup. Il avait apporté son aide au vieil homme pour réaliser quelques menus travaux ou lui avait donné des précieux conseils. Et avec cette idée de cadeaux il avait hardiment demandé à utiliser la forge en entier pour une durée indéterminée. Il avait put récupérer un large monceau de mithril grâce à des compagnons de caverne venus rendre hommage au nouveau roi. Il voulait forger des objets uniques dans un métal rare. Quel plus beau moyen pour un Nain de rendre hommage à ses amis les plus chers. Ceux à qui il confierait sa vie sans hésiter, car ils l'avaient déjà sauvés à de nombreuses reprises. Sa première confection serait pour Legolas. C'était certes un elfe mais Gimli avait appris à voir au-delà des apparences. Il était un ami maintenant, son compagnon d'armes. Le Nain adorait cette idée de Noël ! Tout était prétexte à faire la fête et boire pour lui. Maintenant que la vie était enfin tranquille il comptait bien reprendre ses bonnes habitudes.

Gimli fut introuvable pendant tout le mois, mangeant et dormant rarement et toujours chez Fralon.

De même Legolas ne manquait pas d'idée. Son principal problème était le temps dont il disposait. Une fois qu'il eut quitté Aragorn il monta dans sa chambre et écrivit plusieurs lettres à ses congénères des forêts. Il préparait une grande surprise à chacun. Une fois ses missives finies il alla à sa fenêtre et appela quelques oiseaux. Il leur murmura des mots en elfique avant de les laisser s'envoler, une lettre à leurs pattes. Il avait toujours aimé parler aux oiseaux. Ils étaient aussi beaux qu'intelligents et ne s'encombraient pas l'esprit de futilité.

Legolas resta accoudé à sa fenêtre. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de dormir et la nuit était tombée. Le ciel était magnifique. Les étoiles étaient autant de joyaux lumineux qui veillaient sur eux. Le lune **(1)** trouait le ciel de sa blancheur. L'elfe sindarin se sentait apaisé. Comme il aurait aimé se promener sous ses arbres de la forêt Noire. Dans le silence rassurant de l'obscurité, agrémenté de l'odeur enivrante de la nature endormie. Et en même temps il se sentait bien ici, entouré par ces murs de pierre. A une autre époque il se serait senti prisonnier ici. Mais les mois avaient passés, les épreuves l'avaient changé. Maintenant sa prison n'était pas physique. Il était prisonnier de son propre cœur et de son immortalité. L'amour était bien le pire des fardeaux. Legolas ferma les yeux et huma la bonne odeur de vie qui s'étalait à ses pieds. Ses pensées dérivèrent bien vite ailleurs.

Dans une autre chambre les quatre hobbits complotaient en secret. Ils étaient assis sur le lit de Frodon et parlaient à voix basse, craignant sans raison d'être entendu. Ils cherchaient des cadeaux de Noël pour tout le monde.

- Pff ! Ce n'est pas facile cette année, soupira Pippin.

- Que pouvons nous bien offrir à des Grandes personnes, dit Merry.

- Notre amitié, répondit simplement Frodon.

- Mais comment prouver cette amitié, aussi belle soit-elle, aux autres races de la Terre du milieu.

- Pour Legolas j'ai une idée, parla alors Sam

- Raconte !

- Bah c'est un elfe. Donc c'est un être proche de la nature. Et le cadeau n'est pas obligatoirement énorme ou couteux !

- Certes !

- J'aurais juste besoin de l'aide de Gandalf, continua Sam.

- Nous te faisons donc confiance pour Legolas, dit Frodon en mettant la main sur l'épaule de son jardinier. Et nous devons d'ailleurs penser au magicien !

- Qu'est-ce que peut bien désirer un magicien blanc ?

- Surtout venant de Hobbit !

Ils passèrent la nuit entière à parler pour finir endormis les quatre dans le même lit, dormant les uns sur les autres. Ils étaient tombés comme des souches au petit matin. En revanche la faim les réveilla bien assez vite.

**XXX**

Quelques jours plus tard Aragorn réfléchissait encore, assis sur son trône. Il ne faisait que ça depuis ces derniers temps, se torturant l'esprit de toutes les manières possibles dès qu'il était seul. Il avait cru qu'accepter cette fête serait une bonne idée. Un moyen de faire oublier à tout le monde les anciennes horreurs. C'était vrai pour tout le monde. Sauf lui. Il se sentait torturé à présent. Il était fou d'amour pour quelqu'un. Comme jamais il ne se serait cru possible d'aimer un jour. Et maintenant cette personne allait partir, s'éloigner pour toujours. Il voulait profiter de Noël pour déclarer ses sentiments. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait à ce moment. Mais maintenant il ne savait pas comment faire et si il le ferait vraiment. Et que pouvait-il lui offrir ? C'était si compliqué. La personne en question allait surement refuser. Aragorn avait beau être roi et attirant physiquement il restait un homme, vieux de surcroit et cela ne faisait pas tout. Il connaissait cette personne depuis si longtemps.

C'est ainsi que le trouva Faramir en pénétrant dans la salle du trône. Les deux hommes se mirent à parler de la sécurité du Gondor et des cités avoisinantes. Alors que l'intendant parlait Aragorn releva la tête et le coupa :

- Dites moi Faramir.

- Oui mon roi ?

- Vous comptez épouser Eowyn ?

- Je ne lui ai pas encore demandé je dois l'avouer.

- Tenez moi au courant.

- Je vous le promets mon roi. Donc je vous disais…

Une idée venait de germer dans l'esprit d'Aragorn.

Une fois son ancien intendant partit il envoya chercher Legolas. Quand son ami arriva il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire :

- J'ai besoin de vous mon ami et de vos talents elfiques !

- J'espère pouvoir vous aider alors. En tout cas je m'y emploierai.

- Je n'en doute pas ! dit doucement le roi en souriant. C'est à propos de Faramir. Il compte épouser Eowyn dans un futur proche. Je pensais organiser la cérémonie la veille de Noël. Cela sera notre cadeau à tous. Comme ça le jour même de Noël ils pourront partir en voyage de noces. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- J'en pense que c'est une très bonne idée ! Je ne vois juste pas en quoi je peux vous aider ?

- Il me faudrait une robe et un diadème pour Eowyn. Et tout le monde sait que les vêtements et parures faits par les elfes sont les plus beaux de toute la Terre du Milieu.

- Vous nous flattez, ria Legolas à son tour. Et même si j'accepte les compliments en ce qui concerne les vêtements je tiens à rendre justice à la beauté des créations naines pour les ornements. Je vous conseille donc de faire appel à notre ami Gimli pour le diadème. Pour ma part je vous promets que la robe sera là à temps. Quelques lettres à envoyer. Je me suis d'ailleurs permis d'inviter quelques congénères pour cette future fête.

- Je serai honoré de les avoir ici. Je vous laisse donc voir avec Gimli pour ce diadème.

Legolas allait prendre congé de son ami quand Aragorn le rappela.

- J'allais oublier ! J'ai aussi besoin de vous mais immédiatement. Cette fois c'est pour Mithrandir. Je voudrais lui offrir des livres de la grande bibliothèque du Gondor. Mais je crains d'y passer plusieurs jours si j'y vais tout seul.

- Je vous accompagne alors.

Aragorn ouvrit le pas. Il n'entendait pas Legolas marcher derrière lui mais sentait qu'il le suivait. Ils descendirent les marches en silence, la seule lumière venant d'une torche portée par l'ancien rôdeur. L'air devenait plus frais à chaque pas. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans la vaste salle contenant tous les livres Aragorn ne put réprimer un frisson. Il constata avec amusement que l'elfe ne semblait pas du tout gêné par la température. Il était habillé de la même manière que ce soit hiver ou été. C'est à dire avec une fine chemise de soie argentée et un pantalon noir et toujours la même coiffure. Même avec une peau animale posée sur ses épaules par dessus ses vêtements Aragorn sentait la morsure du froid.

Legolas parcourut la salle d'un regard. C'est un véritable capharnaüm. Pas étonnant que le roi ait besoin d'un sérieux coup de main. Il se retourna vers son ami :

- Que cherchons nous alors ?

- De vieux livres de sortilège, datant du premier âge. Ainsi que des textes de la main de Barahir. Gandalf m'en avait parlé une fois, il y a bien longtemps. Et je sais qu'il les désire.

- Bien.

Les deux hommes se mirent à l'ouvrage. La poussière s'était accumulée au fil des années et certains titres étaient effacés. Il fallait souvent bouger des documents pour avoir accès aux livres derrière. Legolas faillit être écrasé par une pile de livre qui s'effondra. Aragorn, inquiet à cause du bruit vint le retrouver. Quand il le retrouva il le vit couvert de poussière mais sans une mèche de ses beaux cheveux blonds qui dépassait. L'elfe toussa quelques fois puis fit signe que tout allait bien. Aragorn étouffa un rire avant de se remettre à chercher.

Il fallut bien trois heures pour remettre la main sur l'ensemble d'ouvrage. Aragorn poussa un cri de joie purement enfantin en mettant la main sur le dernier livre. Legolas qui se trouva à coté sourit à cette vue. Il se rappelait l'enfant qu'il avait connu quelques années plus tôt. Et malgré les années passées, les épreuves traversées et son nouveau statut de roi, cet homme restait toujours un enfant dans l'âme qui venait chercher de l'aide auprès de son ami quand il n'allait pas bien. Legolas s'abandonna dans ses souvenirs.

- Tout va bien ?

Aragorn s'était planté à quelques centimètres du visage du prince elfique. Celui-ci secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Oui, veuillez m'excusez ! J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Et à quoi pensiez-vous au point de ne plus m'entendre ?

- A vous, répondit tranquillement Legolas. Quand vous étiez petit et que vous couriez me voir quand vous n'alliez pas bien.

- Ne suis-je donc encore qu'un enfant pour moi ? demanda Aragorn dans un souffle.

Legolas ne répondit pas, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Ils remontèrent en silence. Seule le regard sombre d'Aragorn pouvait trahir ce qui s'était passé dans la cave.

**XXX**

L'effervescence régnait sur toute la cité. On s'échangeait les idées ou demandait un coup de main à chaque coin de rue. Les grandes portes étaient ouvertes tous les jours pour laisser rentrer de la famille, des messagers ou des marchands ambulants. Legolas faillit être taillé en pièce quand il trouva Gimli à la forge. Le Nain n'avait pas supporté qu'on vienne le déranger et avait craint qu'on vienne l'espionner. En revanche il avait très vite accepté de réaliser ce diadème, cachant à son ami qu'il comptait utiliser du mithril. Legolas lui passa aussi une autre commande. Puis l'elfe se dépêcha de partir avant de perdre sa peau. Il fut ensuite abordé par la troupe de Hobbit qui avait besoin d'aide. Il les aida de son mieux. Gandalf fut aussi très sollicité.

Tous les compagnons de l'ancienne Communauté furent fort occupés dans les derniers jours et se virent donc peu. Faramir avait fait sa demande en mariage entre-temps et en avait directement informé son roi. Celui-ci avait accueillit cette nouvelle avec une grande joie et avait promis de s'occuper de tout. Ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer l'intendant. Mais il avait accepté quand même.

La veille de Noël arriva bien vite. Faramir fut mystérieusement occupé toute la journée. Ainsi qu'Eowyn. Le soleil déclinait quand la jeune femme fut emportée par des serviteurs dans une petite pièce sans qu'elle puisse s'y opposer. Là Legolas entra, portant dans ses bras la robe la plus belle que la princesse du Rohan n'avait jamais vue. Elle était blanche, parsemée de paillettes d'or. Les manches et le col étaient bordés d'or. Une fois mise les épaules d'Eowyn étaient dénudées, la robe trainait un peu derrière elle et toutes ses courbes étaient mises en valeur. On lui ceignit la taille avec une fine cordelette d'or qui retombait devant. La jeune femme aurait pu jurer que tout avait été taillé pour elle. Mais jamais elle n'avait donné son accord ou même eu vent de tout ceci. Elle sortit de la petite chambre et retrouva Legolas devant la porte :

- Je constate avec satisfaction que cette robe vous va à ravir, dit joyeusement l'elfe. Ma cousine en sera ravie.

En effet quelques elfes de la Forêt Noire avaient pénétrés dans la cité quelques jours auparavant.

- C'est donc à elle et à vous que je dois cette merveille. Faites-moi penser à la remercier. Et en quel honneur je vous prie ?

- Vous le saurez d'ici quelques minutes jeune demoiselle. Il ne manque plus qu'une chose pour que votre tenue soit complète.

Sous les yeux éblouis d'Eowyn Legolas ouvrit un paquet qui venait d'apparaître subitement dans sa main. Il en sortit un diadème blanc aussi lumineux que la lune. Il était fait d'entrelacs compliqués et d'une finesse remarquable. Eowyn restait sans voix devant un tel chef-d'œuvre.

- Vous remercierez Gimli pour ceci, expliqua l'elfe sindarin. Il l'a fait spécialement pour vous.

Profitant du manque de réaction de la jeune femme il lui posa délicatement le diadème sur le haut de la tête. Le bijou était aussi léger qu'une aile de papillon. Il lui prit ensuite délicatement la main et la conduisit à travers les couloirs, refusant de répondre à ses questions. Ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle du trône dont les portes étaient fermées. Là Eomer attendait sa sœur. Il resta lui aussi sans voix quand il la vit apparaître. Elle était tout simplement éblouissante.

- Tu n'aurais pas été ma sœur je serais tombé amoureux tout de suite, plaisanta t-il en lui tendant son bras.

- Je vous la confie, dresseur de chevaux, dit Legolas. Elle est prête.

L'elfe passa devant et ouvrit les portes en grand. Puis il se décala rapidement sur le côté, rejoignant silencieusement Gimli dans les bancs nouvellement installés. Devant le trône Aragorn et Gandalf, deux marches en dessous, Faramir. Ce dernier s'était changé lui aussi. Sa vieille tunique avait laissé place à une nouvelle faite de noir et d'argent, brodé de fils d'argent sur les manches. Ses cheveux étaient à moitié attachés, à la manière des elfes. Venant d'un coin de la pièce des elfes se mirent à jouer et à chanter. Le son pur montait en emplissait la pièce. Comprenait ce qui était en train de se passer Eowyn sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle sentit son frère lui serrer discrètement la main pour la rassurer. Puis elle se laissa emporter, remontant l'allée sous le regard de tous. Une fois devant le roi et le mage Eowyn lâcha la main d'Eomer pour prendre celle de Faramir. Son cœur battait la chamade. Aragorn prit alors la parole :

- Nous sommes ici pour unir ces deux personnes. **(2)**

La cérémonie entière fut magnifique. Il n'y eut aucune fausse note. La fête se poursuivit ensuite dans une autre partie du château, transformé pour l'occasion en un immense bar. Les elfes continuaient de jouer, des rythmes entrainants ou des morceaux plus doux, permettant le rapprochement des couples. Merry et Pippin avaient composés une chanson d'amour spécialement pour l'occasion et s'approprièrent donc la scène pour un instant. C'était leur cadeau. Eowyn et Faramir ne pouvaient faire un pas sans recevoir une félicitation. Eomer veillait encore sur sa sœur discrètement. Il était un peu triste de la voir ainsi s'éloigner de lui. Mais c'était dans l'ordre normal des choses après tout. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Gimli et Legolas qui s'approchaient :

- Nous avons besoin de vous dresseur de chevaux ! dit Gimli.

- A quel sujet mon ami ?

- Pour arbitrer un autre match de boisson, répondit Legolas. **(3)**

- Mais avec grand plaisir !

Et pendant que les deux amis accumulaient les chopes vides, les Hobbits faisaient profiter un public conquis de leurs chansons de la Comté. Eowyn et Faramir purent enfin approcher Aragorn pendant la soirée.

- Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour tout ceci mon roi ! s'écria Faramir.

- Je n'étais pas tout seul pour ceci mon bon ami ! Et pour finir voici mon propre cadeau. Dès demain vous partirez tous les deux pour le voyage de votre choix, afin de profiter d'un peu de tranquillité.

- Nous ne pouvons acceptez monseigneur ! répliqua vivement Eowyn.

- J'insiste, dit le roi.

- Que pouvons-nous vous offrir en retour ?

- Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que votre bonheur ! Il n'y a pas de plus belle récompense que la joie sur votre visage.

- Puissiez-vous trouvez ce bonheur à votre tour Aragorn, pria le jeune mariée. Vous le méritez plus que tout autre.

A ces paroles Aragorn ne put éviter son regard de dériver vers une des tables, observant attentivement les personnes qui s'amusaient joyeusement sans se douter du regard persistant sur eux.

La soirée se finit fort tard avec une nouvelle victoire écrasante de Legolas sur son ami Nain au concours de boisson et avec des Hobbits endormis à même les bancs. Gimli avait roulé sous la table et ronflait bruyamment. Personne n'osa le bouger. Mithrandir avait fait quelques démonstrations de sa magie puis était parti se reposer. Les mariés étaient retournés depuis longtemps dans leur nouvelle chambre afin de profiter de leur nuit de noces. Aragorn aidait Legolas à sortir. Bien qu'il n'ait pas voulu le montrer, l'alcool avait fait quelques dommages à l'elfe peu habitué. Il titubait quelque peu et se montrait plus loquace qu'à l'ordinaire. Son dernier souvenir était d'être sorti prendre l'air, pendu au bras de l'ancien rôdeur.

**XXX**

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin Legolas fut d'abord assailli par un gigantesque mal de crâne. Comme si un troupeau d'Oliphant avait traversé sa tête durant la nuit. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'habituant à la forte lumière qui rentrait dans la pièce. Legolas se redressa un peu, s'appuyant sur son coude. Il détailla la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il reconnaissait une des chambres du château mais en aucun cas la sienne qui avait une fenêtre bien plus grande. Celle-ci ne devait pas être utilisé en ce moment d'ailleurs. Le placard entrouvert ne contenait rien et le ménage n'était pas fait. C'est à ce moment là que Legolas remarqua qu'il était intégralement nu sous le drap fin qui le recouvrait à peine. Ses vêtements étaient en boule au pied du lit.

Il ne se souvenait absolument de rien. Et cela commençait à le paniquer. En plusieurs siècles d'existence il n'avait jamais vécu ça. Il pouvait se rappeler chaque détail de sa vie passée, la moindre seconde. Excepté cette nuit !

_Il était dehors, dans le froid mais sans ressentir la moindre gêne. Quelqu'un était collé contre lui. Lui-même était plaqué contre un mur. Une porte plutôt. _

Legolas venait d'avoir un flash. Un souvenir qui remontait. Il n'était donc pas seul ! Il s'en serait douté aussi. Mais qui était donc cette personne ? Quelqu'un de légèrement plus petit en tout cas. L'elfe sortit précipitamment du lit et se rhabilla. Il avait d'autre chose à s'occuper pour le moment.

Les Hobbits se levèrent tôt, excités par le jour de Noël et encore tout euphorique de la veille. Ils se rejoignirent dans la chambre de Frodon et commencèrent à s'offrir leurs cadeaux. Pippin reçut un tonneau de feuille de Longoulet de la part de Merry qui lui rappela de fumer un peu moins. Sam lui offrit un petit-déjeuner préparé par ses soins. Chose qu'il avait aussi fait pour Frodon et Merry. Une fois bien rassasiés pour le moment il reçut des poêles de la part de Merry et Pippin, pour remplacer celles qu'il avait dut abandonner en Mordor. Frodon lui offrit un livre écrit par ses soins s'intitulant « Samgamegie le brave » **(4)** et narrant une histoire dont il était le héros.

- Pour tes enfants. Tu leur raconteras ça au coin du feu le soi avant de les endormir, lui dit-il.

Sam versa une petite larme discrète en étreignant Frodon. Frodon en avait aussi écrit un pour Pippin et Merry, les décrivant comme des fiers cavaliers des plus grands royaumes existants de toute la Terre du Milieu. Pour finir Merry reçut une corbeille de fruit des mains de Pippin.

- Ça serait quand même bien que tu changes un peu Pippin ! Voilà des années que tu m'offres la même chose !

- Tant que ça te fait plaisir, je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais, répondit simplement le Hobbit en haussant les épaules. Mais cette fois il y a une différence ! Les fruits viennent des vergers du Gondor et non plus ceux de la Comté. Et je ne les ai pas volés cette année !

Merry préféra oublier la dernière phrase.

**XXX**

Les quatre compagnons, les bras chargés se mirent ensuite en quête de leurs amis. Ils trouvèrent d'abord Gandalf qui descendait d'une des grandes tours d'observations. Ils sautèrent sur le pauvre magicien en riant. Celui-ci fut forcé d'ouvrir un énorme paquet contenant des feux d'artifices de toutes les couleurs. Il resta surpris devant ces merveilles :

- Comment avez-vous fait maîtres Hobbits ? demanda t'il.

- Pas tout seul nous devons l'avouer, dit Frodon. Legolas nous a aidé ainsi que Gimli pour certains détails rapides.

- Ils sont uniques, ajouta Pippin.

Gandalf fut vite à court de remerciement. Il entreprit donc de faire plaisir à son tour. Il sortit des paquets de dessous sa cape tel un prestidigitateur de foire. Sam eut des outils de jardinages qui ne pouvaient rouiller. Pippin eut droit à un livre de chanson dans différentes langues. Pour Merry ce fut un simple petit bâton mais ensorcelé à un de ses bouts. Il produisait donc une toute petite flamme qui jamais ne s'éteindrait. Idéal pour allumer une pipe quel que soit le temps. Enfin le mage blanc offrit une magnifique plume blanche d'écriture à Frodon.

- Elle vient d'un animal rare, précisa t'il. Jamais vous ne pourrez l'égarer et elle n'écrira que pour vous.

Ce fut au tour des Hobbits de rester sans voix. Ils n'avaient jamais vu autant de merveille à la fois. Et la journée venait juste de commencer.

Ensemble, ils sortirent. A peine quelques mètres plus loin ils tombèrent sur Legolas qui errait entre les arbres du parc à la recherche d'un quelconque souvenir. Il accueillit ses amis avec joie. La petite troupe s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui. Sous l'œil intrigué de l'elfe Sam s'avança seul et lui tendit une petite fleur blanche à neuf pétales, couronnée de quatre feuilles.

- Les feuilles représentent chacun des Hobbits, expliqua Sam. Pour que jamais vous ne nous oubliez. Gandalf l'a enchanté. Elle ne peut donc pas faner.

- Je vous remercier mes chers amis. Je la porterais donc avec honneur. Même si jamais je n'aurais pu vous oublier !

Tout en parlant Legolas fit glisser la tige de la fleur derrière son oreille. La plante sembla plus éclatante une fois installée dans la chevelure blonde de l'elfe.

- A mon tour, dit Legolas.

Il distribua deux boites à Merry et Pippin. Rien que les dorures sur le bois étaient magnifiques. En ouvrant les deux Hobbits virent deux pipes de bois blanc, finement sculptées. L'elfe expliqua que le bois utilisé provenait de sa Forêt Noire natale. Pour Sam ce fut une jeune pousse d'un arbre rare de cette même forêt.

- Pour que vous aussi pensiez à moi dans votre Comté !

- Jamais je n'aurais pu oublier votre gentillesse et votre beauté Legolas ! s'exclama Sam. Oh pardonnez-moi !

- Ce n'est rien mon ami. Cela me fait plaisir au contraire, ria doucement l'elfe en se penchant vers son visage.

En se relevant il vit Mithrandir lui tendre un paquet. Il y trouva une vielle magnifique.

- Elle pourra jouer seule si vous lui ordonner. J'ai bien entendu pensé à une mouette au début mais je ne sais pas si vous auriez apprécié **(5), **plaisanta le magicien.

- Quelle belle idée que cet instrument. Pour vous j'ai un nouveau bâton. Un elfe de ma famille l'a taillé dans un arbre sacré de mon pays. J'espère qu'il remplacera efficacement l'ancien malheureusement brisé.

Dès que le mage prit le bâton en main des étincelles s'en échappèrent. Des lumières parcoururent le bois avant de s'éteindre.

- Il sera parfait.

Pour finir Legolas fit cadeau d'une tunique elfique blanche à Frodon.

La troupe d'amis partit en quête des autres. Legolas voulut rester dans le parc mais les Hobbits le forcèrent à les suivre.

_Deux langues avides qui se cherchent, se découvrent peu à peu, entamant ensemble une danse endiablée. Suivi d'un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Et des mains qui exploraient son torse. _

Legolas venait de s'arrêter en plein milieu d'une rue. Un autre souvenir venait de parvenir à la surface de sa mémoire. Il avait embrassé quelqu'un. Par réflexe il porta une main à ses lèvres. Ce baiser était si doux et si brûlant. Il avait aimé ça !

- Tout va bien Legolas ?

Quelques pas plus loin Gandalf s'était arrêté, inquiet.

- Non. Je venais juste de penser à quelque chose. Rien d'important je vous rassure !

Il remonta aux niveaux de ses amis et poursuivit sa route, plaisant allégrement avec eux. Ils croisèrent Gimli qui sortait enfin le nez de sa forge. Sa figue était toute noire de suie. Il fut forcer de se débarbouiller un peu avant de pouvoir offrir ou recevoir quoi que ce soit.

Il dévoila ensuite ce qu'il avait fait durant tout le mois. Il fut heureux de voir tous ces visages éblouis devant lui par l'éclat du mithril. Ce fut un diadème pour Legolas, un anneau pour Gandalf, une nouvelle cotte de mailles pour Frodon, une dague pour Sam, une boucle de ceinture pour Merry et une broche pour Pippin.

Lui-même reçut une grande choppe de la part de Gandalf. Et pour aller avec les Hobbits lui offrirent des tonneaux de la meilleure bière de la Comté. Alors que Legolas allait parler on entendit une corne annoncer des nouveaux arrivants et l'ouverture des portes. L'elfe eut alors un sourire envers le Nain :

- Je crois que votre cadeau arrive mon ami.

Intrigué, Gimli emboita le pas de Legolas, suivis par le reste de la Communauté. Ils descendirent les étages jusqu'à la grande porte. Là ils virent une délégation elfique, la reine blanche Galadriel en tête. Legolas vint à sa rencontre et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à descendre de son cheval. Il la conduisit ensuite devant Gimli.

- Quel jour béni pour nous revoir de nouveau dit Galadriel alors que le Nain restait muet de surprise. J'espère que ma venue ne vous importune pas.

- Oh bien au contraire ma dame ! Soyez béni l'ami, dit-il en se retournant vers Legolas.

- Nous pourrons prendre le temps de converser cette fois, dit Galadriel. En attendant j'aimerais juste rendre hommage à votre nouveau roi.

- Cela ne sera pas compliqué. Le voici qui arrive, fit Legolas.

En effet Aragorn avait eu vent de la venue de la reine blanche. Il était descendu de sa tour dès qu'il avait entendu les cors. En arrivant son regard tomba sur Legolas. Il lutta pour ne pas montrer son trouble.

- Mais pourquoi donc tient-il la main de la dame Galadriel ? Et… Que fais une fleur dans ses cheveux ? Qui s'est permis de lui offrir ?

Aragorn se concentra pour ne pas céder à la jalousie. Ce n'était pas le lieu. Il accueillit la reine des elfes avec égard. Il allait se retourner vers Legolas pour lui demander une explication quand Eomer intervint. Ce dernier venait avouer à Gimli que la reine était bien la plus belle et qu'il acceptait un châtiment pour en avoir douté. Le Nain, bien trop joyeux, ria de bon cœur et lui promit de ne rien lui faire subir. Les Hobbits s'approchèrent alors du roi et lui tendirent des figurines de bois sculptés :

- Nous les avons fait nous mêmes. Elles représentent les deux rois de l'Argonath. Bien entendu elles ne peuvent être parfaites, elles sont faites de mémoire.

Aragorn observa un instant les deux personnages de bois.

- Ils sont magnifiques. Je vous remercie mes amis. Je voulais attendre mais voici mes cadeaux pour vous.

Pippin eut droit à un livre sur les elfes, ornés de leurs dessins. Merry reçut une nouvelle ceinture équipée d'un fourreau, compensant celle qu'il avait dut abandonner pour sauver sa vie longtemps avant. Gimli fut équipé d'une nouvelle cotte de mailles ajustée à sa taille cette fois-ci. Un nouveau poney fut offert à Sam qui l'appela « Tom ». Enfin Frodon obtint le titre honorifique de « Prince de la cité » et une tenue assortie. On aurait dit un roi en puissance.

Aragorn se retourna vers un de ses serviteurs qui partit et revint quelques minutes plus tard les bras chargés. Le roi prit les livres et les tendit à son ami le Cavalier Blanc :

- Ces livres viennent de la bibliothèque du Gondor. Je crois qu'ils vous seront bien utiles à vous.

- Je ne pourrais accepter un tel trésor.

- Si vous ne les prenez pas, je les brûle, plaisanta Aragorn.

- Là je retrouve le rôdeur ! Dans ce cas je les prends. Mais seulement afin de les protéger. Et je vous prie d'accepter ce fourreau, conçu pour loger Anduril.

Aragorn mit le fourreau à sa ceinture, y insérant l'épée. Puis il fit face à Eomer qui se tenait aux cotés de Gimli :

- Votre cadeau n'est pas ici dresseur de chevaux. Mais chez vous. Un troupeau de chevaux, les meilleurs qui soient dans le royaume, vous attendent dans les prairies du Rohan.

- Mais je n'ais rien pour vous mon seigneur ! se lamenta Eomer.

- Alors dressez-les. Et mon cadeau sera de voir ces magnifiques bêtes gagner les concours ou les courses futures. Mon cœur se gonflera alors de joie.

- Bien.

Eomer avait la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Aragorn se retourna vers Legolas.

_Les marches qui défilent sous ses pieds alors qu'il les monte en tenant une main chaude dans la sienne. Un silence coupé de murmures, de mots doux, de déclarations, d'aveux, de promesse d'amours éternelles. Des mots elfiques. _

Avant que l'ancien rôdeur n'ait put ouvrir la bouche, Legolas s'était enfui à travers le dédale des rues. L'elfe n'aurait pu expliquer sa réaction. Il venait de se rappeler encore d'autres choses. Il avait parlé en elfique avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais peu de monde ici pouvait comprendre et encore moins tenir une conversation dans cette langue. Il n'y avait alors que sa famille qui résidait alors ici. Et eux n'auraient jamais dit ça.

- Ah non ! pensa Legolas. Il y a bien quelqu'un d'autre…

L'image d'Aragorn s'imposa à son esprit. Cela était impossible ! Il était roi et surement amoureux de quelqu'un.

Et pourtant si ce pouvait être vrai ! Legolas ne pouvait se souvenir du moment où il prit conscience de ses sentiments envers le jeune homme. Mais le voir courir vers lui, souriant, lui gonflait le cœur. Il était sur de ses sentiments depuis si longtemps. Il aimait le nouveau roi à en mourir. Et devait vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience, prisonnier de son immortalité, condamné à le voir mourir un jour et dépérir de douleur. Il se forçait donc à ne pas s'approcher trop de lui, à ne pas s'attacher d'avantage. Ce qui n'était pas aisé quand ce qu'il désirait était de l'enlacer. Legolas se força à chasser ces tristes pensées de son esprit.

Mais si ce n'était pas lui la nuit dernière, qui était-ce ?

De son côté Aragorn restait perplexe face à la réaction de son ami. Et amant après la nuit qu'ils avaient passés tous les deux. Le regrettait-il ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'il le fuyait ? Aragorn ne sentait pas de vivre si l'elfe le rejetait. Pas quand lui seul pouvait lui donner le souffle de la vie. Il se remémora chaque instant de la nuit passée. Il avait aidé Legolas à sortir prendre l'air car il était vraiment bien amoché par l'alcool. Et alors qu'il parlait l'elfe lui avait coupé la parole en l'embrassant fougueusement. Aragorn lui avait rendu son baiser, transporté par sa passion. Les deux hommes étaient restés longtemps collés l'un à l'autre. Puis, craignant d'être vu, il avait fait monter son compagnon dans une des chambres vides. Là ils s'étaient déshabillés mutuellement, aimant découvrir chaque parcelle de la peau de l'autre. Ils avaient ensuite fait l'amour, lentement, savourant chaque instant. Aragorn avait aimé entendre Legolas gémir sous lui, les yeux voilés par le désir intense qu'il éprouvait. Ils avaient atteint l'orgasme ensemble et s'étaient endormis dans les bras de l'autre. Ce matin Aragorn avait laissé dormir son amant et était descendu s'occuper des affaires du royaume qui ne pouvaient attendre.

Maintenant il craignait que Legolas n'ait éprouvé du désir qu'à cause de l'alcool ingurgité. Il avait peut-être tout oublié en fait ! Alors pourquoi fuir ? Aragorn se sentait abandonné à cet instant. Son amour pour l'elfe l'avait frappé plus vite et plus violemment qu'une de ses flèches.

_Une porte ouverte au hasard. Legolas était tombé sur le lit, poussé par l'autre personne qui s'était ensuite penché sur lui. Ils s'étaient déshabillés. La peau était brune et chaude sous ses doigts. Il effleurait les nombreuses cicatrices de l'homme d'un doigt léger. Avant de relever le visage vers son amant aux mèches brunes. Il avait étouffé un cri quand il sentit la morsure de la pénétration. Puis le plaisir avait pris le dessus. Puis la jouissance dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait par dessus tout. Il s'était endormi, emmitouflé dans l'étreinte chaude d'Aragorn. _

Legolas venait enfin de se remémorer sa nuit, perché sur une des plus hautes branches d'un des arbres du parc. Il devait maintenant assumer ses erreurs. Il fallait surtout qu'il parle à Aragorn pour ensuite disparaître de sa vie. Pour leurs biens à tous les deux. Il sauta et atterrit avec souplesse sur l'herbe gelée. Il monta rapidement jusqu'à la salle du trône mais n'y trouva pas Aragorn. Il se laissa guider par son instinct. Il monta les marches d'un pas lent, laissant sa main trainer sur le mur en pierre. Il traversa le couloir et se trouva devant la porte de la chambre du roi. Il toqua doucement et entra quand il entendit la voix d'Aragorn. En revanche il resta sur le pas de la porte. Il croisa le regard de son amant et dut lutter pour ne pas se précipiter sur lui. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs il avait plus de mal à cacher son désir.

- Je voudrais vous parler un instant. Je vous promets que je ne serais pas long et je vous prierais de ne pas me couper.

Aragorn acquiesça sans un mot mais inquiet. Son cœur se serrait déjà. Legolas se lança :

- Je tiens à m'excuser pour la nuit dernière. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal et, je ne sais pas comment, je vous ai forcer à faire des choses contre votre gré. Je comprendrais alors que ma présence vous indispose et me prépare donc à partir.

Legolas se retourna et se prépara à partir quand Aragorn le coupa dans son élan :

- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Il vit l'elfe toujours de dos trembler légèrement, toujours agrippé à la chambranle de la porte. Aragorn vint se placer juste derrière lui et l'enlaça, perdant son visage dans les longues mèches blondes soyeuses. L'elfe sentait l'herbe fraiche et l'arbre en fleur.

- Que veux-tu vraiment Legolas ? redemanda t'il.

- Quelque chose que je ne peux obtenir…

- Et qui est ?

- Ton amour, répondit doucement Legolas en utilisant inconsciemment le tutoiement.

- Qui te dit que tu ne l'as pas déjà ? murmura Aragorn au creux l'oreille pointue.

Legolas se retourna subitement, le visage en larmes, faisant sursauter son compagnon. Il le fixa de ses grandes prunelles bleues, abasourdi.

- Cela ne se peut !

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Aragorn. Nous sommes des êtres humains capables de sentiments comme la haine et l'amour. Et moi je ressens un amour profond comme l'océan, aussi vaste que les plaines de ce monde. Un amour intense que jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer. Et c'est toi ! Toi vers qui je courais enfant dès que j'avais besoin de réconfort, toi qui me consolais de tout, toi qui m'as soutenu toutes ses années sans jamais rien demander. Toi tout simplement. Je t'aime Legolas. D'un amour pur et sincère.

Les larmes coulaient de nouveau sur le visage de l'elfe. Celui-ci restait sans voix. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de cet instant au cœur de la nuit ? Son propre cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine à force de battre. Un cœur qu'il pensait mort durant toutes ses années. Aragorn l'avait guéri de ses mains, l'avait réchauffé. Avec délicatesse il approcha son visage du rôdeur et l'embrassa. Dès que ses lèvres touchèrent celles de son compagnon le monde autour de lui disparut.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte ils s'approchèrent du lit. Quand Aragorn sentit le sommier contre sa jambe il eut un petit sourire avant de basculer en arrière, entrainant Legolas avec lui. Le blond se mit à rire.

- Tu es vraiment resté un enfant !

- Je vais te prouver que j'ai grandi, le taquina le brun.

Les vêtements disparurent très vite et ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant avec fièvre et passion. Legolas put enfin profiter pleinement de cette étreinte. Quand Aragorn le pénétra doucement il vit des étoiles tourbillonner devant lui. Puis les deux hommes atteignirent le septième ciel ensemble.

Plus tard les deux hommes étaient emmitouflés dans les couvertures, la tête de Legolas reposant sur le torse chaud et imberbe d'Aragorn. L'elfe se redressa un peu afin de faire face à son amant :

- Avec tout ça, je crois que nous avons oublié nos cadeaux respectifs. Bien que je ne puisse plus t'offrir ce que j'avais prévu.

- Quel était ce cadeau ? demanda le roi.

- Un pendentif d'argent avec gravé « _Mellonnya' _» **(6)** dessus.

- je serais quand même ravi de le porter ! C'est en tout cas mieux que moi. J'avoue n'avoir rien trouvé pour toi ! Quoique maintenant…

- Oui ? l'encouragea l'elfe.

- Que dirais-tu d'un baiser, d'une nuit ensemble et d'une vie à mes cotés ?

- Que c'est le plus beau des cadeaux !

**FIN**

**XxX**

1. Pour les elfes la lune est du genre masculin et le soleil est féminin.

2. Je ne sais pas comment se passe exactement les mariages dans la Terre du Milieu. Je me suis permis d'imaginer. Aragorn préside le mariage en tant que roi (comme il s'agit de son intendant). Et Gandalf représente la magie et le coté spirituel. Dites moi si ça ne convient pas.

3. Version longue du « Retour du Roi ». Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu ! Legolas et Gimli font un concours de bibine avec Eomer comme arbitre. Legolas gagne (normal c'est le meilleur !)

4. À la fin film 2 « Les Deux tours », Sam s'imagine en héros de légende sous cette appellation.

5. Dans le livre « Les deux tours » Gandalf amène un poème pour Legolas de la part de Galadriel disant « _Si vous entendez le cri de la mouette sur le rivage, Ton cœur plus alors dans la forêt ne se reposera _». Clin d'œil de notre mage.

6. Cela signifie « Mon ami » en elfique quenya.

Bêtisier : Voilà à quoi vous avez échappé !

Aragorn recevant des strings léopards et des sextoys :

- Oh c'est gentil… A quoi ça sert ?

- Vous voulez que je vous montre ? proposa Legolas.

Cadeau de Pippin à Merry :

- Tiens, voici la dernière carotte que j'ai volé au père Magotte en partant !

- Oh ! Tu as gardé cette carotte treize mois exprès pour moi ! C'est touchant !

Cadeau de Gimli pour Aragorn :

- C'est quoi ?

- Une couronne de voyage ! Elle se plie et se déplie selon vos envies ! Incassable et très élégante ! Facile à transporter ! (NDA : je vais finir publicitaire moi !)

Cadeau de Legolas à Frodon :

- Un talisman de protection ! Parce que c'est pas que t'attire les merdes mais presque ! Entre les flèches, les lames de Nazgul, les pieux, les piques d'araignées…

- C'est bon on a compris !

**Merci à ma one-chan de m'avoir aidé pour les idées de cadeau !**

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? **


End file.
